


cozy mornings

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, Sunrises, moxiety - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 17:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19856155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: When Virgil can't sleep, he likes to watch the sun rise.





	cozy mornings

Virgil hears footsteps on the stairs and sighs. He hoped he'd have a few more minutes alone with the sunrise (because mind palace or not, they still experienced sunrise and sunset and everything in between), but he should have remembered how early Patton gets up. He likes to start breakfast and wash up anything still left out.

Sure enough, it's Patton's sleepy face that peeks over the banister. Virgil tucks himself deeper into a corner of the sofa, staring out the window.

"Virge?" Patton asks in surprise. "Did you already wake up?"

"I haven't slept in ages," Virgil deadpans. "So if you mean wake up as in having actually slept in the past twenty four hours, the answer would be no."

"You need your rest," Patton starts. Virgil just shrugs.

"It doesn't work that way and you know it," he replies. "So don't worry about it."

"I can't help but worry about it!" Patton exclaims. "When's the last time you slept?"

"Couple days ago," Virgil says, after a moment to think about it. "Hey, I'm _Anxiety_. Me and insomnia are like BFF's." He holds up two crossed fingers. Patton crosses the expanse of the living room, plopping down on the sofa next to him. Virgil stares at him in mute surprise.

"We can watch the sun rise together," Patton explains brightly. "Breakfast can wait. I can make you hot chocolate, too."

"Chill," Virgil says, half-laughing. "It's fine, just-" He scratches the back of his neck. "Just sitting here."

"Oh," Patton says, playing with the sleeves of his cat hoodie. An awkward silence descends. _Way to go,_ Virgil chastises himself. _You should have just stayed in your room, then no one would know that you didn't sleep-_

Of course, that's not precisely true, because he knows he's starting to resemble a raccoon more and more with each passing day, but at least he can _try_ to pretend it's the truth to himself.

"It's nice having you down here," Patton says, breaking the silence. "I mean, not that I mind being alone in the morning, but usually I don't have anyone to watch the sun rise with."

"Well, uh," Virgil says. "I'm usually awake now..." _Just lying in my bed, praying for death or at least a couple hours of uninterrupted sleep._

"I'll keep that in mind," Patton says, beaming. They watch the sun peek over the horizon, washing the world in pastel pinks and oranges. Virgil's eyelids droop and he unconsciously slumps onto Patton's shoulder.

By the time the sun's fully up, Virgil is sound asleep, curled into Patton's side.

**Author's Note:**

> btw my tumblr is candied-peach ♡


End file.
